


Too Sober and Not Drunk Enough

by je_oh_no



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, i still dont know how to tag, its technically just a college grad party but eh, just to clarify only mark is drunk, not really but at the same time yes, renjun is a good noodle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_oh_no/pseuds/je_oh_no
Summary: "I just wanna know what it tastes like, I'm not even trying to get drunk."Mark looks at his friend and then at his bottle and proceeds to chug the rest."Well Renjun, I am."Or where Mark has had too many drinks and Renjun hasn't had nearly enough.





	Too Sober and Not Drunk Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I'm back with another markren cause I'm procrastinating to do my responsibilities, *sweats* but this is fine.
> 
> Anyway, a quick note before you start is that this fic takes place in America so it's going by the American drinking limit (21 and over), This is based off a personal experience and since I'm American, it's going to sound hella American lol so no one call me out if it doesn't sound like it's in Korea cause it ain't jdhdjd
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!!!

"Can I try that?"

Mark stares at the finger pressing against the blue glass bottled drink he's currently tipping into his mouth. 

Johnny handed it to him when he came in. Something along the lines of it being perfect for his low ass tolerance, fruity too. He doesn't know if he should be offended by that comment but he takes the drink anyway. Mark on most occasions isn't one to encourage underage drinking but he also isn't a total advocate against it either. If he's handed a drink, and it's free, who is the broke college student in Mark to say no. What he does mind is giving it to people even younger than him, specifically speaking, his friend next to him, wide eyed and curious.

"No, Renjun." Mark pulls the bottle away from his lips for a brief second to answer him.

"What- why?" Renjun stares stubbornly at Mark who is swishing the bottle close to his face examining the blue liquid.

"You're too young."

"That’s bull, you're literally 7 months older." Renjun tilts his head slightly in front of Mark's bottle, eye squinting to read the tiny print. "And that drink has like 3% alcohol, I won't feel shit."

"Still."

"Still?"

"I'm not giving it to you."

Okay maybe, Mark is being a little unfair. Some of their friends, who were younger than Renjun, at this party were definitely drinking. He thinks back to an hour ago when he swore he saw a tipsy Jeno and Donghyuck screaming in the backyard. A lot of people were underaged drinking here at Jaehyun’s grad party. Mark's not very surprised because Jaehyun only invited college or work friends, so no one here cares enough about who does or who doesn't drink. Jaehyun's more concerned about the bad decisions that are destined to take place under his roof tonight. But, that's none of Mark's concern; he's a pretty boring kid, so what the fuck would he do even if he was drunk out of his mind? He only hopes to come out of that night with a hazy memory of being slightly intoxicated by cheap beers and wine coolers.

Renjun rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch he's seated on. "I just wanna know what it tastes like, I'm not even trying to get drunk."

Mark looks at his friend and then at his bottle and proceeds to chug the rest. 

"Well Renjun, I am." 

\----- 

"Fuck, I'm too sober for this." He breathes out as Mark clings tightly to the younger's body, erupting with loud giggles into Renjun's right ear.

Any normal person would be wildly annoyed, many even pissed, but all Renjun could do was panic in the close proximity of his friend. His stupid, clumsy, massively dorky, lightweight friend. Which he sadly admits that he has a slight crush on. 

Renjun isn't obvious about it. Occasions come where he wants to punch that cute smile off the other's face, but besides that, Renjun definitely isn't obvious. He doesn't slip up and let his feelings show easily, but the way things are going tonight, that might change. 

Originally, Renjun was pretty content watching Yuta beat Johnny for the 5th time of the night in Mario Kart. It wasn’t until when Mark came stumbling in to test Renjun's patience. He disappeared earlier, after finishing his first blue wine cooler claiming he wanted to get 'wasted just enough to not remember tonight'. Renjun assumes it probably worked once, having seen the Canadian boy come back into the living room. He witnesses, in the most ungraceful way possible, Mark as he first trips on his own feet, gets back up, and then makes his way over to sit next to Renjun. Mark's first instinct, once he's seated, is to lay his head down in the smaller boy's lap, and Renjun is this close to smacking him when he does. This is strike one of what Renjun finds to be drunk Mark giving him heart problems. Currently, he's counting this laughing Mark as strike two once he got up to nuzzle his face into the crook of Renjun's neck.

Mark giggles softly as he lifts up strands of Renjun's bangs and watches them as they cascade down back to his face. He sniffles and smiles, "your hair is soft and you smell nice"

'That's strike three', Renjun thinks as his heart rate speeds up ever so slightly. He's just hoping to wait this mess out until Kun or anybody is ready to take him home. 

All of a sudden, Renjun jumps in his seat when Mark quickly bumps into his head. He's surprised to see Mark spring up from his spot, frantically looking around the room.

Renjun grasps at the other's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Mark, are you-"

"I need to piss!" Mark yells absentmindedly.

Renjun smacks his forehead as he stares at Mark looking confused and distressed, whining about his bladder.

"Let's go to the bathroom, Mark," Renjun sighs, intertwining his hands with his confused drunk friend to lead him towards the bathroom.

Renjun frowns when he walks towards the first floor bathroom to see a pale Hendery clenching his stomach and Lucas rubbing circles in his back. Lucas and Renjun make eye contact, and he mouths the word 'occupied'.

"Not that one."

"I have to go!!" Mark whines.

He ignores Mark and continues his search, heading towards the second bathroom known to him on the first floor. He's not surprised to see it occupied as well, with others waiting outside it too. It's Jungwoo and Jaemin that are waiting, banging on the door screaming for Taeil to piss faster.

Renjun grimaces, having no choice but to do what he hoped he wouldn't have to. He takes to his last resort and leads Mark to the stairwell to get to the second floor bathroom. He was praying he wouldn't have to get Mark up the stairs, but he's not letting Mark pee outside like Yuta suggests.

Renjun finds out that going up the stairs with a drunk person is far more challenging then he initially thought. Mark gets a little stuck at a few steps, slips and falls midway too. It’s honestly pretty funny. Renjun wishes he recorded it, but he's a little too busy making sure Mark doesn't bust his head open to be enjoying the perks of the other's intoxication. By the time they get to the top of the stairs, Renjun is extremely glad Mark didn't pee himself, especially considering their record breaking time of what felt like half an hour of guiding his drunk ass up. 

When Mark gets to the final step and is now able to see into the bathroom doorway, he looks excited to see the toilet. Too excited to even notice the door is wide open when he walks in, ready to relieve himself. Renjun slams the door shut before he has to witness something he rather not see and waits outside. He considers leaving Mark alone to pee, but he can not trust him to not slip and die right now.

Renjun waits patiently until he hears the sink run and then stop immediately after. "Are you done yet?" Renjun knocks slightly at the bathroom door.

"Yes~" Mark stretches his -s out way more than necessary in his answer.

"Come out then."

He comes out, with poorly dried hands and sporting a goofy smile on his lips. 

Mark looks happily dumb on all occasions, but tonight, Renjun thinks he's especially peaking in what he likes to call 'Mark Lee idiot culture'. His black hair is messily parted wrong, his glasses aren't resting on his nose right, and he's barely standing straight. He looks as though he might lose his balance any second now.

"God, You need to sit down." Renjun mutters, after eyeing Mark up and down.

Mark only responds with a chuckle, and Renjun takes that as his cue to grab the boy's hand once again to lead.

Renjun considers going back into the living room until he walks over to the stairwell and examines the steps. 'He's 100% going to fall and kill himself,’ he thinks.

"Hm, let's not do that," Renjun thinks out loud.

"What aren't we doing?" Mark mumbles.

"Not letting you die." Renjun looks over his shoulder to answer the boy. 

Renjun surveys the hallway they're standing in, trying to remember Jaehyun's house layout. If he recalls correctly, the door across Jaehyun's bedroom is supposed to be a room left empty most of the time for guests. He doesn't know exactly how empty it is now, but he'll take his chances with that as he tugs at Mark to follow. "Come on, let's sit your drunk ass down."

Mark complies and answers with a grunt. He doesn't struggle or complain when Renjun pulls him through the halls of Jaehyun's house. He's a little surprised at the type of drunk Mark is. He thought he might be a little more chaotic like Donghyuck, or at least emotionally driven like Jaemin, but he's a very carefree and a blissfully unaware drunk; it must be nice. 

Renjun stops in front of the guest room door, and Mark stumbles, bumping into the shorter's backside. Before they walk in, Renjun needs to make sure it's safe. He closes his eyes and prays to himself. 'Please have nothing inappropriate going on behind this door.'

Renjun knocks three times and waits. When he fails to get a response, he opens the room to find a tidy full size, untouched and unoccupied bed. 'Thank god,' he thinks.

"Come on." He pulls Mark over to the edge of the bed and pushes him down by his shoulder to force him to sit. 

When his butt hit the bed, it's followed by the sound of an 'oof' from Mark's mouth as he's roughly pushed down. "You stay put, I'm gonna get you some water." Renjun says heading towards the door.

"No-" Mark whines out, tugging at Renjun's shirt before he can walk out of reach. "Don't leave me..."

Renjun frowns at the older yanking a little too hard at the ends of his button up. "You idiot, stop, you're gonna stretch it." He pries the shirt out of Mark's grasp and turns back around with a sigh. "I'll be gone for a second, I promise." 

Mark pouts, taking hold of Renjun's hands. "Please don't leave me alone."

Renjun's heart twinges a little at the sight of Mark looking so small and helpless. Not to mention he looks like he's on the verge of tears already. 

"Okay, okay, fine. I won't go, just let me text someone to bring you up some water." 

"Yay!" Mark cheers while Renjun grumbles, simultaneously pulling out his cellphone.

Although he starts composing a message to send in their group chat of friends at the party, he can't help but get distracted by Mark still playing with one of his hands. Mark's pointer finger is tracing circles onto the back of Renjun's right hand, mostly circling the contrasting skin of his birthmark. Renjun tries to ignore it, but it's not until he feels lips press onto the spot that he stops texting all together.

Renjun tenses up, drawing his eyes away from his phone to stare down at Mark who plants, not one, but another kiss onto his hand. Mark doesn't stop pressing on, and Renjun feels his brain stop functioning when he sees what the other is doing. He doesn't try and stop the older; he just watches.

Mark kisses the top of his birthmark, making his way slowly to the left to pepper kisses on to the side of his hand. He presses lips onto the pads of his thumbs and fingers, and Renjun just stares in a mix of utter embarrassment and maybe a little bit of horror. 

"Mark-" Renjun stutters out, but Mark just tugs Renjun's shirt for the second time of the night to pull the boy closer.

Mark stops kissing to look up at Renjun. One of the older's hands makes its way to cling at the standing boy's waist. He guides him forward to position closer and in the spot between Mark's open legs. 

All Renjun can do is look back at him and swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Hey, what are you-"

"You look really cute." Mark interrupts.

Renjun flushes at the off hand comment and lightly pushes Mark's shoulder. "You're drunk."

Mark smiles slyly. "Me being drunk doesn't change how cute you are."

Renjun inwardly dies a little. 'What the actual fuck.'

"You don't know what you're saying or doing right now." Renjun tries to pry Mark's hand from his waist.

Mark lets go, and his expression saddens. "Do you not believe me?"

Renjun looks at Mark, baffled at the situation he's in. "Of course I don't believe you, you're _drunk_." Renjun growls out slightly frustrated.

"But, I'm not lying." Mark squeezes Renjun's arm gently. "You're always cute." He smiles innocently.

"Fuck off," Renjun pulls his arm away only to have Mark tug him back once again.

"Are you mad?" Mark stares at Renjun. 

"No." He turns away, not wanting Mark to see the red creeping into his cheeks. "You're not thinking straight about anything you're saying right now."

"What makes you say that?" he answers genuinely confused.

"You're not sober!" Renjun nearly yells. "You're saying things that don't make sense. You just kissed my hand for no reason, and you probably won't remember any of this." Renjun says bitterly.

Mark tilts his head and pauses before opening his mouth. "I don't think I'm lying." Mark mumbles out.

"What?" 

"I don't think I'm lying." Mark repeats again but clearly this time, making eye contact with Renjun. "I wanted to do that, because your hand felt soft."

This only makes Renjun redden further.

"I'm already thinking these things…" He mutters on. "I'm just saying and doing what I feel out loud."

Renjun watches Mark squirm in his spot; the gears turning in his brain. Mark isn't as lost sounding as before, but he's definitely still drunk. His sentences are still choppy, not as eloquently put together as they would normally be. Renjun thinks Mark's filter has completely turned off. At this point, he believes Mark _is_ being honest, but he's nervous about what that honesty might lead to. 

Mark looks away from Renjun's eyes to look at his hands, still gripping on the Chinese boy’s shirt. "I think-"

He knows he should not be doing this, letting Mark continue talking mindlessly. He should stop him before he says something he might regret.

"-I like you."

Renjun feels like his heart stop beating. That can't be right.

He's known Mark since he was a freshman in high school, and Mark never seemed remotely interested. There were no signs, nothing. Renjun doesn't understand what's going through Mark's mind right now. He takes back believing in anything Mark is saying right now cause that's one thing that he refuses to believe.

"You're out of your mind," Renjun whispers, backing up from Mark.

"Renjun-" Mark starts while getting up from the bed.

Renjun puts up hands to stop him. "Shut up. I don't wanna hear it right now." Renjun grits his teeth slightly. "Not like this, if you want to tell me something, do it when you're sober. I don't wanna hear anything you have to say right now when I know you won't remember this." 

Mark approaches Renjun, despite the smaller trying to push him away. "Renjun, please." 

"Don't touch me anymore." Renjun slaps Mark's hand away.

"Injun," Mark says low but sweetly.

He gets close enough to cup his cheeks and turn his face up to look at Mark. Renjun gazes at the older's expression and can't help but feel his entire resolve soften. Mark's thumbs stroke Renjun's warm cheeks, pulling him in closer. 

Renjun can't even remind himself not to do anything he's going to regret because he's already letting Mark pull him close. There's no longer the wide distance between the two. Renjun stops pushing back or fighting and lets the older into his space. Mark's lips are now grazing Renjun's already, and he doesn't know how he let this happen. He doesn't know when he even starts touching his friend's lips, he doesn't recall when he feels them fully pressed against his own, or when he's kissing them roughly and desperately. It's only before it's too late that he's fully grasping the situation: he's kissing Mark.

Mark's lips taste like bad beer mixed with coconut and pineapple from what he assumes are from all the wine coolers. It's not anything Renjun imagines kissing Mark for the first time feels like. It's mind numbing and slightly jarring. One of Mark’s arms is circling around Renjun's waist. The other hand is finding its way behind Renjun's neck and supporting it as he tilts his head upward into the kiss. Rather than being soft and gentle, it’s harsh movements, mostly on Mark's part. Renjun is gripping onto the back of Mark's shirt, not really sure where to put his hands. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. At this point, he's scared to stop and think about the consequences. What he's probably most terrified of is Mark stopping at any moment to maybe say he regrets this or that he'll regret him. As much as Renjun know's this is wrong, he continues to kiss back. 

The kiss feels never ending, and Renjun doesn't know when to stop. He's queasy to say the least, but it's not bad. He's more so disappointed that he's letting it happen like this. 

It's close to a minute until, simultaneously, they break apart , hearing a knock at the door. Renjun quickly shoves Mark away and rubs at his lips with his sleeve. 

"Mark, are you up here?" Jaehyun voice can be heard on the other side, and Renjun calls out in response before Mark can process anything.

"He's here and drunk." Renjun breathes out quickly and walks over to the door to swing it open. Just as Jaehyun looks like he's about to say something, Renjun beats him to it and pushes past Jaehyun. "Can you take care of him, I'm gonna get Kun to take me home."

Jaehyun blinks a couple of times. He's wearing a puzzled face. He definitely notices the uneasiness in the younger, but doesn't question Renjun's urgency. "Yeah I got him, you get home safe." He waves at him while walking over to the dazed Mark.

Renjun nods before immediately booking it out the hall and down the stairs. He hastily checks most of Jaehyun's rooms on the first floor to find Kun outside. Kun is occupied in the backyard with an amused Doyoung as they watch Ten shotgun a can of beer. 

"Please take me home." Renjun takes Kun by surprise and yanks him by his arm.

"Woah, wait are you okay?" Kun examines Renjun's face.

"I'm fine just-" Renjun shivers slightly. "-take me home please." 

Kun exchanges a look with Doyoung, who responds with a shrug, but he nudges him to go. 

"Okay, come on."

They do quick goodbyes to everyone before heading out. Renjun doesn't even look at most of his friends to know who he's saying goodbye to; he just wants to leave.

When he gets into Kun's front seat and they start driving, Kun doesn't ask questions. The entire car ride is silent to Renjun's relief. He doesn't want to talk about it anyway. He doesn't want to think about or remember it. He really wishes he weren't sober right now.

\------

When Mark opens his eyes, he's met with the sight of a ceiling fan that obviously isn't his own, and a raging migraine that he probably deserves. Mark looks around, and using context clues, figures he's at Jaehyun's house with a hangover.

Mark sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the locks. He's staring at the fan blades, following their fast movements with his eyes. When he looks at the small window within Jaehyun's spare room, he sees purplish-blue light filtering its way in and onto the bed. He ponders for a second before wincing. 

He remembers everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end!! This is the first time I won't be writing just a one shot so I'll be writing a part 2..... eventually. Also I always draw art alongside my fics so look out for that too uwu

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna find me here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/je_oh_no)


End file.
